lego_dimensionsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Nintendogamer21/Better Characters
I LOVE Lego Dimensions. It is very fun, and gets you interested in many franchises. I really love the characters, but some are unnecessary. There are also great characters the game missed. Here is my list of bad characters that should get replaced. The Joker -> Green Lantern: It bothers me when there are some of something in anything. This game has only SOME villains. It should be all or nothing. I would rather have no villains, honestly. Meanwhile, Green Lantern is one of DC's main and most popular heroes, and all he gets is a small cameo in The Dalek Extermination of Earth level. This is not DC's only bad choice in the game. Harley Quinn -> The Flash: Harley Quinn is a hilariously minor Batman character. She also suffers from the villain point I made earlier. Not to mention she is very annoying, useless in the game, and her hammer is huge in real life. The Flash is also one of DC's flagship superheros, and all he gets is a mission. One more bad decision on DC's end. Bane -> Robin: Don't comment on how Robin gets captured. Bane is just a minor Batman villain, who gets no exception on the villain comment. Because Batman is the main subseries in DC Comics, it can get 2 characters. Robin is that perfect other character. DC is done. Some TLOTR character -> Frodo Baggins: I will admit I know nothing about TLOTR. But I do know that Frodo is one of the most major characters and he isn't playable. Krusty the Clown -> Lisa Simpson: As a major Simpsons fan, it sort of hurts my heart after seeing the treatment it gets in Lego Dimensions. The story level totally lacks the Simpsons charm, the music is catchy but never appeared in the show, few people talk, and the bar is missing in the adventure world. Krusty the Clown is a minor character that doesn't deserve his treatment in the game. Lisa is a very major character that is the center of attention in newer episodes. She could even attack with her saxophone. Sensei Wu -> Vitruvius: Ninjago is over represented in this game. 7 characters? REALLY!? The LEGO Movie is one of the 3 main series in the game and it gets 5 characters and no level. Vitruvious is one of the main characters and he isn't playable. Why!? He could have Pole Vault like he has in the game and secret knocks. The Wicked Witch of the West -> Dorothy Gale: The Wicked Witch is a villain and goes to my point above. Dorothy is the MAIN CHARACTER and she isn't playable. The only good way to represent a series is with the main character. She could be a unique character Cyberman -> Some DW character: They are villains. That's all I have to say. Stay Puft -> Atlas: Stay Puft only appears at the end of Ghostbusters and other media. Atlas and P-Body can be unique characters with gel, portals, and so on. Did I mention Stay Puft is a villain? Nya -> P-Body: Nya goes to my point about Ninjago. If Atlas is playable, P-Body has to be playable. P-Body can be similar to Atlas but different (kinda like Kai and Cole). Who else would replace Nya anyway? So yeah! Those are the character replacements I want in Lego Dimensions! Leave a comment if you want! Category:Blog posts